That's Highschool
by Zeroexist
Summary: Home works, Projects, Teachers, Friends, Parties and Relationships. So much to endure during high school, but hey! if you're having fun then who's complaining right? AU. NatsuxErza, GrayxLucy and LokexAries.


**Note at the End.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima Does**

**Read, Enjoy & Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>||KnightScales15||<strong>

"**That's Highschool"**

**_XXXXXXXXXX_  
><strong>

_**Episode 01: First day**_

Natsu yawned as he walks side by side with his friends, clutching the strap of his black body bag with red flaming designs surrounding it before pulling it to tighten the hold of the bag to him.

"What time did you sleep?" Gray asked swinging his bag over his shoulder while looking at his friend, who looks like he's about to pass out anytime soon.

"I dunno, like 2am or something…" Natsu answered trying to contain another yawn from escaping his mouth as he tried to walk less zombie-like.

"You do know that classes start today right?" the third of the group asked while readjusting his sunglasses and fixing his spiky orange-ish hair.

Natsu frowned and crossed his arms over his chest and slumped his shoulders with a 'Hmpf' "Not my fault…"

Gray looked at him before starting to speak "You can't blame your girlfriend for this Natsu, I'm sure she was asleep by 10.."

Natsu returned the look at his friend with a slightly shocked add-on to it. "How the hell did you know that?"

"Group message…" Gray replied, flicking his phone open and scrolling down the message list looking for a specific message, after finding it he shows the message to Natsu.

_From: Erza Scarlet, 9:55 PM_

_Subject: Good Night._

_Message: Good night everyone. I expect you all in school tomorrow. Don't be late._

_GM 143-17._

"You know I never really get what her signature means" Loke said rubbing his chin after taking a look himself at Gray's phone.

Natsu looked at Loke questioningly before proceeding to ask him. "What signature?"

"The whole 143-17 thingy"

"Yeah me neither" Natsu said which earned a face-palm from Gray.

"Idiots…" Gray said. Loke and Natsu looked at him questioningly.

"You know what it means?" they both asked him in unison.

Gray sighed. Sometimes he doesn't know how these 2 idiots became his friends in the first place and how the hell they managed to get girlfriends.

"Yes, everyone does, and you should know what it means Natsu, it's about you for god's sake!" Gray exclaimed a little angrily.

"What does numbers have to do with me? I'm not 143 dash 17 years old!" Natsu said feeling rather confused at what Gray was trying to say.

"I don't think you can add a dash to an age" Loke said looking upwards to the sky, his glasses protecting his eyes from the rays of the sun while rubbing his chin in a thinking fashion.

Gray tried to contain the urges of smacking these two on the back of their heads. He gritted his teeth before face-palming again.

"Don't tell me you guys don't know what 143 means?"

"An unarranged set of numbers?"

Smack again. Gray sighed "The words behind the numbers?"

"I don't think you can hide a word behind a number" Natsu said still confused about the situation.

"I love you!" Gray screamed at his friends. He just had had enough with their idiocy for one day thank you very much.

Both Natsu and Loke looked incredulously at his outburst. Natsu was the first to speak after getting himself back together.

"Uhh Gray, dude… you see, we're not like that… and you have a girlfriend right?" Natsu said not really sure on how to respond to what Gray just said. Gray for his part had an confuse expression painted all over his face.

"Huh?" then Gray's eyes widen in sudden realization of what his two friends was trying to say. "Idiots! Not like that! I meant 143 means 'I love you'!"

"It does?" both guys asked.

"Yes. 1 for 'I' 4 for 'love' and 3 for 'you'. Got it?"

"What about the 17?" Natsu asked again.

"That's your monthsary dumbass. She said yes to you during January 17 last year right?" Gray said, Natsu just nodded.

"So basically, her signature means 'I love you Natsu'" Gray finished.

"Well, that wasn't so hard to get"

"Speak for yourself"

* * *

><p>They arrived at the school after a few minutes. Natsu was talking with Loke and Gray was rubbing his temples roughly still trying to completely dissolve the after-effect of having to explain to his idiot friends, and here he thought that Loke was the ladies man, how can he not know what the simple 143 means?<p>

"Hey Guys!" Gray perked up after hearing that voice. Now he was very familiar with feminine voice on which he regarded as angelic.

"Hey Luce" his companions greeted Gray's girlfriend Lucy. Gray casually strolled towards her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Morning babe" Gray greeted which earned a little giggle from the blonde.

"Morning sweetums" she replied.

Natsu groaned. "Lame pet names"

"Whatever" Gray replied.

"Good Morning" a Girl with pink hair greeted a little shyly. This time it was Loke's turn to perk up at this.

"Morning Aries" the other's greeted. Loke walked towards his girl and gave her a kiss on the cheek similar to what Lucy received from Gray.

"Hey honey" Loke greeted.

"Morning honey" Aries greeted back.

Natsu groaned again. Then he started walking towards the building.

"Where are you going?" both Gray and Loke asked the pink head.

"Student Council Room"

Both guys just nodded. Until this very day they still have no idea on how the hell did that idiot managed to get with the President of all people.

* * *

><p>Natsu walked inside the council room. As expected it was empty except for one scarlet-haired girl sitting at one of the chairs. Natsu smiled and quietly walked towards her. he carefully placed his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her body, just below her chest from the back of the chair.<p>

The girl flinched at the sudden contact but quickly smiled for she knows who the person was.

"Good morning Princess" Natsu greeted inhaling the perfume that she was wearing. '_Smells like strawberries'_

"Morning Prince" she replied turning her head to be face to face with her boyfriend. Natsu smiled before moving in for a kiss on the lips. Nope, he won't settle for just cheeks.

She kissed back, placing her arms atop his.

When they parted they both smiled to each other. Natsu grabbed her bag from the table as she stood up. He slung his free arm around her shoulders while she wrapped her arm around his waist as they exited the council room and headed towards their classroom.

They can't be late for their first day now can they?

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Okay, this is somehow like "Bonding". a collection of short stories revolving around the Gangs High school life. Now as to why I started to make another collection thingy after posting just one topic for the "Bonding" collection. Well, I have been reminiscing lately about MY high school life, and I dearly missed it *Sighs* being in College takes up most of my time, and I don't know why I'm killing myself for adding another story that's needs updates. it's just that, the reminiscing thing made me realized just how great my HS life was. and I just need to make a Fic about that stage of school life.<strong>

**Now, what I wrote on this fic is in no way related to my actual highschool days. but I did get some things from our country's trends. Like the GM thing. yeah, kids here loves sending out group messages on just about anything, like what they're doing or just plain greetings and whatnot, and adding their personal signatures is fun too. I don't know if other countries has these kinds of things though.**

**Chapters may be or may not be related to each other, same goes for "Bonding".**

**Updates on this will be not so regurlarly. but I'll try.**

**Oh and another thing, this story doesn't follow the "Never Thought" story, but I think that's obvious enough.**

**And for my Pal Kuroyagi: alright man, just take the time you need, and when you get back I hope you bring with you some awesome new ideas and updates XD**

**Now, I'm saying Night. so Bye for now.**

**Reviews please. Until next time...**

**~Vous Voyez Autour Des Amis**


End file.
